<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Undone by ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318187">Coming Undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33'>ASchwartz33 (Kakayamaforever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Hatake Kakashi-centric, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Massage, Pirates, Pirates with ninjutsu, Polyamorous pirate crew, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Tenzo needs a break, ungodly amount of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakayamaforever/pseuds/ASchwartz33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzo is overworked, and Kakashi convinces the crew to give him a much deserved weekend of rest aboard their sister ship, The Akatsuki. <br/>A.k.a. Tenzo gets the love and appreciation he never got in canon.</p><p>Part three of my Pirate AU, written for KakaYama week 2020! Day 5: Akatsuki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wacky Adventures Aboard The Flying Thunder God [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part three of my pirate series. You don't need to read the other parts, but some things would make more sense if you did!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes, it was far too easy to take things for granted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Kakashi could think as he watched Tenzo scream at Obito and Tobi on the upper deck. Ever since the two had found out they were twins, it was hard to separate them. Today, they had been practicing Uchiha fire style jutsus… and burned the entire upper deck on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Flying Thunder God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watched the vein pop out in Tenzo's forehead, the one that only showed when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed. The dark circles under his eyes reflected what a miserable week it had been for the man in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely a week ago, Tenzo had been sick, and recovered only to find that the Uchiha twins had nearly sunk his ships while he was unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly a day later, and one of the beds on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki </span>
  </em>
  <span>was broken in half. Kisame and Itachi had apologized numerous times… but it still clearly peeved the mokuton user. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same day, Gai was practicing Taijutsu with Shisui, and took down the front mast with a spinning kick. Tenzo nearly had a panic attack when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days after that, Deidara's stock of clay exploded at random in the cargo hold, taking a sizable chunk from </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s hull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this, combined with the countless missions they were running in between, was enough to make Tenzo two shades paler than he normally should be. Obito and Tobi had the sense to look ashamed, but Minato was simply letting Tenzo continue to yell at them without his interference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>easy to forget how much the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. They were able to take more risks than any other pirate crew in existence, simply because Tenzo was fighting below deck to keep the ships in one piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line, they had come to rely on Tenzo quite a bit, placing a hefty weight on the man's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>when </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>had they stopped remembering the constant effort he was putting in?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had known the younger man a very long time. 10 years, to be exact. Tenzo had certainly grown into quite the pirate in that time. It was hard to imagine that the strong, broad shouldered man before him was that same scared little boy from the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi trailed after Obito, following his older friend through the market district. They had spent the night in this tiny town, and Kakashi just wanted to go back to bed. Kakashi had just turned 12 a few days ago, so Obito was forcing him to travel the streets and look at any shiny object that caught his attention. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi didn't want to. His eye was still sore, and he wasn't used to all the strange looks he received for his new eyepatch. It was disorienting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obito had stopped to look at a stall full of giant seashells, and Kakashi simply rolled his eyes. He stood a few feet behind his friend, simply taking in the sights behind him when he spotted the small boy. Across the street, back against a large building, a boy was tucked into a small nook. He was curled into a ball, making himself as tiny as possible. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He appeared to be hiding, and Kakashi's interest was piqued. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned, checking that Obito was still preoccupied, and sauntered his way over. The tiny brunet watched him approach with large brown eyes, not making my sort of move to run. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi crouched to be eye level with him, taking in all of the information he could. The kid's clothes were filthy, his feet were bare and torn up, his short hair had clearly been cut in a rush, and his shoulders were shaking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked quietly, and the boy simply watched him. The silver-haired pirate frowned, but tried again. "Are you hiding?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brunet nodded slowly, pulling his knees farther into his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who are you hiding from?" Kakashi asked, offering up a soft smile. Even with the eyepatch, the boy didn't seem afraid of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Orochimaru." The boy replied softly, his voice small and unsteady. Kakashi recognized the name from Jiraiya's tales of his youth. He had been Jiraiya's friend when they were younger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He was also human scum. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi knew it wasn't good, and knew he couldn't simply leave the boy here. "Do you have a name?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"T-Tenzo." The boy replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh. "Well, Tenzo… my name is Kakashi. Do you know anything about chakra?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzo nodded, but didn't supply any answers. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Good enough. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you like to come with me? We live on a pirate ship. We can take you very far away from here, and keep you safe. Would you like that?" Kakashi asked hopefully. If Tenzo refused to go with them… he didn't know what he would do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Thankfully, the boy nodded his agreement almost immediately, uncurling himself and standing on shaky legs. Kakashi wasn't sure how Minato would react to him simply bringing another boy back to the Inn with him… but he really had no choice this time. </span></em><b><em>There was</em></b> <b><em>something</em></b> <b><em>about this kid.</em></b><em><span> Kakashi just knew that he couldn't leave him here. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi held out a hand, and Tenzo took it easily, allowing Kakashi to lead him out into the street. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Who's your friend?" Obito piped in from the side, falling into step with Kakashi automatically. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is Tenzo. We need to get him to Minato. Now." Kakashi replied, picking up his pace now that Obito was done browsing. His friend didn't question it, simply following him and keeping an eye out for anyone tailing them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until they had brought Tenzo onto the ship that they learned he could use the wood release. It turned out that Tenzo had the most useful jutsu in existence for a pirate… and they abused that privilege daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato walked over to him, a knowing look on his face. "I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thinking. What's on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi frowned, turning to his captain. Despite the annoyances of the morning, Minato was still in a good mood. That's because even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minato </span>
  </em>
  <span>took Tenzo's jutsu for granted. "Tenzo." He replied simply. "He needs a break. We've put him through too much this week." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond returned his attention to the two Uchihas, still caught up in Tenzo's wrath. He was clearly thinking of the events of the past week, adding up all of the little incidents and stresses that Tenzo had to endure. It really was a lot to put on one person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I think you are right." Minato mused, his lips pursed. "What would you suggest?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi took a long look around. They were stopped once again on the tiny island that might-as-well be theirs. It was clear Tenzo needed a break, and now would be the best time for him to get it. "We should give him a weekend to relax. Have everyone stay on the island instead. No more damaging the ships. Give Tenzo a few days of peace." He replied, his gaze fixed once again on Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? And what will he spend those days doing? Being around the crew is stressful even without the ships involved." Minato said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi rolled his eyes. He hadn't meant to suggest that Tenzo have some sort of sex-fueled getaway, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is where Minato's mind went first. He shot Minato a flat look. "Tenzo can stay on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One blond eyebrow rose. "Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shrugged. "I don't think we should make him fix </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. We should just make everyone get off the ships, and leave Tenzo to relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alone?" Minato asked curiously. "Hard to relax when you have nothing to keep your mind busy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed an agreement. Minato had a point, but he wasn't really sure who should be left behind with him. Almost everyone had pissed Tenzo off this week, aside from the two captains and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be you." Minato commented easily, and Kakashi turned to him with confusion in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato huffed. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were thinking it too. Everyone else has been causing him trouble lately. Yahiko and I can't just disappear for a weekend. It needs to be you. Besides…" Minato started, a gleam in his eye. "You know he has always been the most comfortable around </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked away, averting his gaze to the palm trees dotting the island. Ever since he had found Tenzo, they had shared a special connection... he couldn't deny it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato smirked again. He knew he had won. He turned back to the rest of the crew, his jaw set with determination. "Alright! Everyone off the ship! Tenzo, stay here with Kakashi for a minute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo nodded, walking over to the older man and standing beside him comfortably. Everyone else had already vacated at Minato's command, and the captain himself was going to speak with Yahiko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Tenzo asked quietly, watching Kakashi with assessing eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled at his friend, seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man really was from this close. "You're going to take the weekend off. Everyone is getting kicked off of the ships so we can have a nice quiet weekend together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo frowned, scanning the crumbling ruins of the back of the deck. "Why? I have a lot of work to do here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can wait, Tenzo." Kakashi spoke softly, moving to grip Tenzo's shoulders. The younger man's tense muscles immediately loosened in his hold. "You've worked hard, and we've abused that fact far too many times. We care about you, Tenzo. We want to show a little appreciation for all you do, and give you a nice relaxing weekend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's soft brown eyes glazed over a bit, his body slowly sagging. He gave another glance to the wreckage and sighed. "I'm assuming you aren't going to let me fix that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh, pulling his friend in for a hug. Tenzo's arms wrapped around him loosely. "No. We're going to stay on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minato is talking to Captain Yahiko about it now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And… you're going to be there with me?" Tenzo asked quietly, his eyes hopeful while the rest of his face remained neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi connected their foreheads. Tenzo had always been quiet, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>being alone. Even now, Kakashi could see the old fear in his eyes, the same fear that had him crawling into Kakashi's bunk as a small child. Of course now, they had more than enough people that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone to bunk with. Three beds, six people… the math was so easy the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uchiha twins </span>
  </em>
  <span>could do it. Still, Kakashi ran a hand through Tenzo's short hair by the nape of his neck. "Of course, Tenzo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man fully relaxed into his hold then, allowing himself to be smothered with affection by Kakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato popped up on the deck, rubbing a hand over Tenzo's back. "Enjoy your time off Tenzo. We'll bring you meals, but otherwise you will be left alone. You two are free to use the captain's quarters on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Akatsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Captain." Kakashi replied with a smile, holding Tenzo tightly to his chest. The younger man didn't respond, and Kakashi knew it was because showing emotions was still somewhat of a foreign concept to him, even after all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato left them alone, and it took another couple minutes for Tenzo to finally separate from the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go wait for me on the other ship, okay? I have a few things I'd like to grab first." Kakashi cooed, watching the younger man nod and walk away. He walked down to the lower deck, digging through the loot they had acquired over the past week. He knew exactly what he was looking for, but couldn't quite remember where he had left it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Right on top of one of the rum crates was a tall, slender bottle. It was filled with massage oil, a luxury they didn't often come across. Kakashi set it aside, along with a couple extra blankets and two smaller bottles of regular oil. He honestly wasn't sure how much sex Tenzo would want to have, but he would much rather be prepared. Kakashi gathered up his supplies and flickered to the other ship, landing only a few feet from Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That didn't take long." The brunet said with a smile. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time Tenzo had smiled. They had been so bogged down with missions and accidents that the younger man didn't often get a chance to rest. He knew that Obito had managed to get him drunk the last time they made port, but Kakashi had been preoccupied with Minato at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled back, dropping the supplies inside the captain's quarters. Tenzo eyed the items with raised eyebrows. "I can certainly see we have some interesting plans." He commented, picking up the bottle of massage oil to inspect it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. "You thought I would spend three days alone with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>rubbing oil all over your naked body?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo blushed darkly, putting the oil down quickly and running a hand behind his neck. "Well… I wasn't exactly sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>we would be doing. I guess I'm still not entirely clear on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> either." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo had always been modest. It was one of the biggest reasons why it was easy to overlook all of his hard work. He believed he </span>
  <em>
    <span>"was only doing his job"</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi huffed a laugh, stepping forward into Tenzo's space and pulling the man close by his waist. "Tenzo… you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>for us. So much more than we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask of you. I can see how stressed you've been this last week. We all can. I just… I want you to have some time to relax. You deserve it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi's finger pressed against his lips. "I swear… if the next words out of your mouth are </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm only doing my duties… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll throw you overboard." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo blushed, pursing his lips to kiss the pale finger before speaking. "Fine. I won't say it then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Because it's not true." Kakashi said with a grin. "Now, what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to do? Anything… just name it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo went to speak, and Kakashi interrupted him again. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not </span>
  </em>
  <span>say that you want to fix our ship. It's not important right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo wilted a bit, and Kakashi knew he had caught him. The guy hardly knew how to relax… so Kakashi would teach him. The sly pirate used his grip on Tenzo's waist to push him backwards, his feet catching on the edge of the bed and knocking him onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo went down with a grunt, dragging Kakashi with him effortlessly, smiling the whole way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi locked their lips together again, his body sprawled completely over Tenzo's. The younger man was larger than him, built for strength with broad shoulders and large muscles, and he held Kakashi's weight easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Kakashi slid off of him, kissing down his collarbone and chest and nipping his abs lightly with his fangs. Tenzo's body was a work of art, and Kakashi intended to appreciate every bit of it over this mini vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, Tenzo needed to relax. The guy was always high-strung, always worrying about things no matter how calm the day was. Even now, he knew that Tenzo hadn't forgotten about the crispy ruins of the other ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi continued his descent, stripping Tenzo's open shirt off of him with ease, and removing his pants. The brunet watched him with a fond smile, eagerly moving whichever way Kakashi maneuvered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was perfect that way, always following Kakashi no matter which way it led him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps loyal to a fault. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter, because the huge grin on his face told Kakashi that he was happy to do so. And as Kakashi stripped him of the last bit of clothes, he was greeted by Tenzo's waiting erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi took a minute, sitting back on his legs and admiring the view. Muscles shifted with every breath Tenzo took, those deep brown eyes watching Kakashi's movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of moving forward with his plan, he removed his own clothing, making a show of it as he stripped himself slowly, and tossing his eyepatch across the room. Tenzo's eyes never left him, his cock twitching eagerly as he watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was good and naked, Kakashi crawled onto the bed,running his fingers up Tenzo's thighs as he went. He dipped down, tongue tracing a slow trail up Tenzo's quivering leg until finally he reached his waiting cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo hissed, legs flinching a bit as Kakashi licked him slowly, teasing him a little. Kakashi often liked to tease Tenzo, dragging things out until the younger man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>him for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which is why Tenzo was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>so </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>shocked when Kakashi swallowed him whole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo cried out sharply, hands finding purchase in Kakashi's hair immediately as his entire body shivered. Kakashi was halfway certain that Tenzo's noise could be heard from the island, but the thought only spurred him on. Kakashi hollowed his cheeks, tracing his tongue over veins and the slit as he swallowed around Tenzo's cock. He made sure his fangs </span>
  <em>
    <span>just barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> touched the skin, ghosting over Tenzo's flesh enough to pleasure the man beneath him. The brunet moaned deeply, gripping tightly into Kakashi's silver hair at increasing intervals. Kakashi didn't mind a bit of hair pulling, groaning softly around the pulsing member in his mouth. Tenzo wasn't small by any means, his erection moving into Kakashi's throat when he was fully seated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long, Kakashi's onslaught forcing Tenzo to the edge quickly, his friend's release spilling down his throat as Tenzo moaned his name out into the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi licked his lover clean, licking his lips and teeth when he was done. Tenzo was thoroughly melted into the mattress, his fingers still slowly threading through Kakashi's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steadily made his way up Tenzo's body, kissing slightly sweaty skin and listening as Tenzo's breathing started to even out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man looked more relaxed than he had been in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Kakashi knew he could do more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He captured Tenzo's mouth in a kiss, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and taking care not to puncture it. Tenzo sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Kakashi tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed like that for a while, their movements leisurely, until Kakashi decided to move forward with his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn over." He whispered softly, removing himself from Tenzo's body and making his way over to where they left the supplies. Tenzo did as he was told, flipping onto his stomach with his head cradled in his arms as he watched Kakashi from the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man's eyebrows lifted as Kakashi fetched the bottle of oil, but he remained still. They had never done this, though Kakashi would have if given the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially for Tenzo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The boy had been stretched thin from the moment they had learned of his jutsu. He remained that way of his own accord, volunteering for more and more work, and proving time and time again that he could handle it. Tenzo maintained both ships with unwavering dedication, even though Minato had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>expected him to volunteer for such a task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>had earned a massage, it was Tenzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi uncorked the bottle, settling himself between Tenzo's legs to start. The younger man's back was solid muscle, decorated with small scars from battles… and even smaller ones from </span>
  <em>
    <span>before. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo did not share a lot of things from his time with Orochimaru. Of course, a few things had been obvious, given the tiny circular scars along his veins and the slightly larger ones along his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the younger man </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>had nightmares about snakes, and flat out </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sleep alone meant something as well, but Kakashi had never asked him for the details. If Tenzo had wanted to talk about it, then he would have told Kakashi years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi leaned forward, kissing the soft skin along his spine. Tenzo sighed softly, seemingly sinking further into the mattress as Kakashi continued to give his affections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he was satisfied, Kakashi carefully poured some of the oil on Tenzo's back. He spread it with his calloused fingers, slicking up Tenzo's skin slowly and methodically until the oil was spread evenly. Then, Kakashi went to work. He started up by Tenzo's stiff neck, digging into tense muscles and smoothing over all of the old scars. His broad shoulders were a mess of knots and carried tension that took Kakashi a good chunk of time to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps when they made port again, Kakashi would make sure to buy more oil and make this a recurring thing. Tenzo clearly needed the relaxation, and Kakashi was more than willing to put in the time worshipping the man's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned softly as Kakashi moved over his back, applying gentle pressure when needed and heading downwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi skipped over Tenzo's ass, knowing that the younger man had been expecting him to dig right in. He smirked, even though Tenzo couldn't really see it, and smoothed his oiled fingers down Tenzo's legs. He added a little more oil, massaging Tenzo's wonderfully muscled legs with enthusiasm. The brunet trained hard, and that was obvious when you looked at his toned body. Kakashi doubted that there was an ounce of fat on the man, working his way down Tenzo's thick calves and to his feet. Tenzo moaned as Kakashi massaged his sore feet, but he could feel his anticipation as he smoothed back up the inside of his shaking thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watched the muscles twitch under his skin, skimming his agile fingers over Tenzo's sexy ass. Tenzo's breath hitched as Kakashi kneaded the skin beneath his pale fingers, pushing the globes up and running his thumbs closer to the center. Tenzo's body shivered, and the younger man was oddly silent. Kakashi knew that Tenzo was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this… but he wanted to give him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>massage. As fun as it would be to slip his digits into Tenzo's waiting hole, he knew Tenzo </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi worked his way up Tenzo's back again, leaning forward to whisper in Tenzo's ear when he reached his neck. "Turn over for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His warm breath made Tenzo shiver again, but the younger man complied. His face was red as he turned gracefully, and Kakashi could see the reason why immediately. Tenzo was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard, his cock jutting out from his handsome body at full attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tried not to stare, deciding this time to start at Tenzo's legs. He had a plan, of course, but Tenzo wouldn't know it until it was already in motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, instead of Tenzo's ass waiting for him, it was his cock. Kakashi massaged it just like he did everything else, sweeping his hands over the skin and working out knots whenever necessary. Tenzo mewled and writhed beneath him, struggling to remain steady as Kakashi continued groping him. The plan was finally set in motion when Kakashi climbed up on his waist, continuing on his path up Tenzo's body with mock innocence, his ass rubbing on Tenzo's weeping erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi could tell he was torturing his lover, and the thought caused fluttering in his stomach. He massaged a rather large knot of tension from the front of Tenzo's shoulders, his steel gray eyes locked with Tenzo's lust-filled brown ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was hardly breathing, but Kakashi could feel his erection twitching against his ass, forcing his own breath to stutter. He finally reached Tenzo's neck, and Kakashi leaned forward to claim Tenzo's mouth hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massage may have driven </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzo </span>
  </em>
  <span>crazy… but Kakashi was nearly shivering with want after spending so much time touching Tenzo's beautiful body. Strong hands gripped his waist, Tenzo's large fingers splayed out over his white skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kakashi</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Tenzo whispered huskily, his hips slowly rocking upwards. Kakashi kissed down his jaw, circling around towards his neck. He could taste the bitter oil a little bit, but it wasn't enough to deter him from tasting Tenzo's delicious skin. He nipped at the man's collarbone, and Tenzo's hips thrust uncontrollably, his stiff cock sliding along Kakashi's crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's hand disappeared for a moment, returning to grip Kakashi's ass with wet fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had even managed to get his hands on the oil was a mystery even to Kakashi, but he was grateful as thick fingers started to explore his backside. Tenzo's agile digits dipped between his cheeks, and Kakashi lost all of the breath in his lungs. His arms shook, and he could feel his entire body warming with a pleasant heat. Kakashi was sure that his entire chest was red, but Tenzo's gorgeous eyes didn't leave his for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi connected their foreheads, trying to even out his breathing as Tenzo's finger prodded his entrance. The anticipation was nearly killing him, his bones </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching </span>
  </em>
  <span>with want and need. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzo. All of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tenzo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kakashi whispered, one arm dropping to his elbow so he could skim his oily fingers through Tenzo's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as the finger carefully entered his body, Kakashi couldn't manage to draw his eyes away from Tenzo's. Those giant brown orbs drew him in like a magnet, seemingly peering straight through him as he was fingered and stretched open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own erection jumped and ached between them, but Kakashi fought his urges to rut forward and get off on the friction alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better hurry." Kakashi murmured. "I don't want to come until I'm riding your cock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo growled, adding a second finger and stretching Kakashi faster. The burn was wonderful, and Tenzo's fingers were nimble and skilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Kakashi sat up, Tenzo withdrawing his fingers quickly as he recognized that Kakashi had enough waiting. His fingers were hardly out of the way before Kakashi was dropping down, his ass swallowing Tenzo's cock easily enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo groaned loudly, his hands returning to Kakashi's waist. The hands drifted over Kakashi's skin, waiting patiently for him to adjust to the new intrusion. Kakashi sighed, relief washing over him as he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>filled. All of the teasing and the blowjob had gotten him more than worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi made the first move, rising up and sinking back down in one fluid motion, the massage oil working wonderfully to slick his passage. Tenzo felt heavenly, fitting within him perfectly. He shivered, pausing in his movements long enough for Tenzo to decide to take control. The younger man had always been strong, and lifting Kakashi was excessively easy for him. His hips rose up to meet Kakashi's ass as he pulled him back down, and Kakashi nearly wailed as his prostate was slammed into for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo's abs and arms flexed as he moved Kakashi, continuing to fuck into him with alarming accuracy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tenzo!" Kakashi called out, his nails digging into Tenzo's stomach as he orgasmed onto his lover's chest. Tenzo didn't stop, hardly slowing down as Kakashi clenched and moaned on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin glistened with oil, and Kakashi wished he had a sharingan like the Uchihas, so he could record this moment and keep it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo moaned deeply as his hips stuttered and he finally came inside Kakashi's body. The older man whined, his body sensitive and his arms struggling to hold himself up. Tenzo's hands held him steady, lowering him down onto a solid chest and wrapping warm arms around him. Tenzo pulled out slowly, placing soft kisses into Kakashi's hair. The silver-haired pirate was perfectly content where he was, nuzzling into the smooth skin beneath him. They were filthy, and Tenzo's skin was still pretty much covered in oil, but Kakashi still felt his eyes drifting shut as Tenzo's even breathing lulled him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi woke first, shifting awake slowly to find Tenzo still sleeping soundly beneath him. He yawned, stretching carefully as he sat upright. Tenzo didn't budge, so Kakashi continued moving, standing up and throwing some pants on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wandered out onto the deck, making note of the intricate carvings in the rails of the stairs. He hardly ever took the stairs himself, and never noticed the dragons swirling around the wood, breathing little fireballs out from between sharp teeth. Kakashi smoothed his fingers over the carving, reminding himself of </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how much </span>
  </em>
  <span>passion Tenzo had for his craft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't startle when warm hands slowly circled his waist. He had known it was only a matter of time until Tenzo woke up, somehow knowing he was by himself even when he was asleep. Tenzo's jaw settled carefully on his shoulder, his soft breath tickling Kakashi's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake." Kakashi muttered, still looking at the wonderful designs Tenzo had hidden on their sister ship. He knew the younger man was watching him, those brown eyes likely following his fingers. Tenzo would understand how much Kakashi appreciated the effort he put in, even without him saying the words. Tenzo's arms tightened over his stomach, soft lips pressing into his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're disgusting." Tenzo commented. "Care for a swim?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed, looking out over the side of the ship to see swirls of pink and blue etched across the sky. They still had another hour or so before the sun went down over the horizon, and a swim sounded lovely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi led Tenzo to the side of the boat that was facing away from the island. He knew they wouldn't be bothered by the crew, but it was still nice to have that small assurance of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo loosened the tie on the trousers Kakashi had on, kissing along his shoulder as he went. He chuckled, dropping the pants to the deck and jumping away from Tenzo and into the water. Even before he surfaced, Kakashi could tell that his teammate had followed him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi's head broke the surface of the water, Tenzo was already there, pulling him into an embrace in the calm waves and pressing their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for this, Kakashi. I know that this was your idea." Tenzo murmured, water dripping down from his hair and over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo was still adorable with his hair flattened to his forehead, but Kakashi's attention was elsewhere. Tenzo was starting to look less pale, the dark circles slowly disappearing from under his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed softly, the calm blue water of the bay helping to relax his sore muscles. He was happy to be able to help Tenzo this much… and they still had </span>
  <em>
    <span>two more days. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi had plenty of plans for sparring and sex tucked away in his thoughts, but for now, all he wanted to do was kiss Tenzo senseless and show him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just how much </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had earned this vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled at the younger man fondly, cupping his jaw as his chakra kept him afloat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You deserve this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tenzo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenzo returned his smile, a healthy blush rising on his cheeks. Even if Tenzo never agreed with him, or never understood how much he meant to the crew, Kakashi would spend the rest of time trying to prove it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>